Love from the Other side
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Chloe has always loved Senel but he's always loved Shirley, so what happens when she turns to Jay for comfort and Shirley is dead? *Senel/ Chloe/ Jay*
1. Chapter 1

My one and only Senel/Chloe/Jay

Why? because I love them!

I maybe be the only one in the world...

I may not get any reviews...

and not many people may care but SO WHAT!

I don't own them...

but in a way I do!

* * *

"Here lays Shirley Fennes. Merines of the Ferines. A cherished and beloved friend of all who knew her" Senel read out loud as he stood in front of his good friends grave as it laid next to his other good friend, Stella, Shirley's sister.

"Coolidge are you alright?" Chloe's voice sounded from the white haired boys left, her warm hand on his left shoulder

"I'm fine now Chloe thanks" he managed a smiled

"Look Coolidge I know your in pain now but...give it time and it will heal, your not alone you have all of us...you have me" Chloe blushed as she said the last part in a murmur, Senel remained staring at the grave stones with his fists clenched, his face stone still.

"Coolidge..."

"Please Chloe, I know your only trying to help me but please...just leave me alone"

"Alright" she managed to make out as she left the boy to his thoughts, she held her head high like a true knight yet deep inside she was torn. When Coolidge said those words no matter how kind he may have tried to make them sound they still ripped at her heart, they still had her feel as if she had let Senel die that day.

"...Senel"

* * *

Red blood ran from the wound in Shirley's side as her glowing eyes stared up into Senel's blue eyes, he was covered in her blood yet she still smiled

"Thank you Senel, now I can finally go to Stella, I don't have to kill you"

"Shirley! no! please don't die!"

"Senel! stop...she's dead" Will's voice came from behind as the group stood around the girl's dead body.

"NO! no! she's not dead! I...SHIRLEY!!" tears fell from the Marines eyes as he clutched the now faded light emitting from Shirley's body, he had killed her! he had once again killed another person special to him!

"I killed her! I killed Shirley and she thanked me!...she thanked me" he made out he still tightly clutched the dead girl's body,

"No Senel, you killed the Merines the one who was about to kill of humanity" Jay said in monotone,

"Had you not all of us would have been dead" the sixteen year old continued when he suddenly felt a stab of pain in his left calf,

"Aaaahhh!" Jay fell to the floor as he held his leg in pain,

"Jay!" Chloe ran over to the boy in a second holding him still,

"Hold on Jay!"

"Hahahahahah you all shall die here! you filthy Oerines!" Maurits cried out as he raised his hand and an electric ball of water appeared, all eyes on him as he brought his hand down and pointed to Chloe,

"Chloe!"

"C!" everyone yelled in shock and fear as Chloe's body was engulfed in the electric blue water, she was raised above everyone's heads as they watched her eyes look around with panic and terror as she groped around trying to get out of the water bubble.

"Hurry! we have to get her out! she'll drown!" Jay yelled snapping everyone from their trance, the group got their weapons ready and attacked the ball. Norma, Will, and Grune attacked with their crystal eres, while Jay and Moses attacked with their iron eres, however Senel just stared down at Shirley's dead body. Unable to move.

"Senel help us! if you don't Chloe will die!" Jay yelled to the older boy, hoping that within all that was happening no one would detect the fear in his voice,

"I...can't...Shirley..."

"...SENEL HELP ME!" Chloe's voice came out screaming at the top of her lungs from the tightly packed water crushing her inside.

"Now Die!" Maurits yelled as the water surrounding Chloe began to glow a familiar light, that no one could believe.

"No...no!" Jay said

"Impossible!" Will cried out

"NO! Chloe!" Senel looked up to see the knight's black hair began to glow a light blue as did Shirley's when she became the Merines.

* * *

"Finally! the Merines lives once again! Hahahhah hahahhah ahahahahahah" Maurits laughed at the top of his lungs as Chloe began to form wings of light, her eyes closed as if she were asleep.

"NO! how is this possible! Shirley was the only one who could be the Merines! how is Chloe?"

"Simple! as long as the person has a strong will just as the Merines, no matter what that will is if its strong enough, with the right power surrounding them, they will become the Merines!" the old man explained as he raised his hands high in the air, laughing like a mad man.

"NO! I lost Shirley! I lost Stella! I'm not going to lose Chloe!" Senel let go of the dead girl and ran head on towards the old Ferines and attacked, with his iron eres.

"Come on everyone! we have to hurry!" power overflowed from the Alliance Marines mouth as he attacked the old man, everyone followed suite and soon Maurits laid on the floor dieing.

"NO! Merines! please wake up! save us Ferines! destroy this Ferines world and bring our people happiness once more!" the old Ferines pleaded with his last words. He died. However the water bubble surrounding Chloe didn't burst like they had thought, no, in fact it had gotten brighter. Chloe's hair began to shine with a deep blue her wings of light pulsed as her eyes stayed closed.

"Chloe wake up! Chloe!" Senel pleaded

"C! it's us!" Norma yelled

"Chloe get up!" Moses backed up

"Chloe dear it's us! now's not the time to be sleeping!" Grune encouraged

"Chloe! open your eyes! your not like this! fight it! fight Nerifes!" Jay screamed, everyone gave their pleas to their friend as the light began to glow brighter,

"No! she's losing to Nerifes!" Senel clenched his fists as his face twisted in anger, and pain

"Why! this wasn't suppose to happen! Chloe! get up! we believe in you! don't lose yourself! WE TRUST YOU CHLOE!!" Senel screamed at the top of his lungs with everything he had, as everyone joined in. They REFUSED to let Chloe go!

* * *

'The last thing I remember is being surrounded by everyone's worried faces then blacking out and then waking up in the hospital' Chloe thought in pain. Making her way down the wide concrete stairs from the graveyard she sensed a presence beside her, quickly drawing her sword her yellow eyes looked on with determination,

"Come out!"

"Now now Chloe, after all that I helped you with during this long journey you'd point your sword at me?" a male voice came from behind the woods

"Jay, I'm sorry" the female knight sheathed her sword as she looked into big purple eyes,

"Are you alright to be walking around?" the boy's rare concern for her, still took her back a little but she only shook her head

"I'm fine thank you for worrying about me" Chloe smiled making Jay slightly blush and look away

"N..no problem" he hear a tiny giggle escape from the older girl as his blush deepened, however Chloe's voice turned from one of happiness to one of concern and worry. This went noticeably to the ninja as his face went serious and he looked up at her,

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"..."

"You've told me all your problems before Chloe, why not now?" he was right, ever since she told Coolidge to follow his heart to Shirley, she felt dead inside and Jay was the only one who listened to her.

"I need to talk to you" he nodded and both the teenagers went off towards the cliff over looking the town.

* * *

Me- WOOT! m first chapter is finally done!

And I couldn't be more happier!

Read and review if you can please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so very much for the review!

I'm ecstatic about it!

I'm glad that someone is reading it!

So enjoy the story!

* * *

Wide purple eyes belonging to a small male ninja stared at a female knight with depressed yellow eyes. Jay and Chloe sat on the cliff that over looked Werites Beacon, only a few minutes from Fallingwater. Silence engulfed the two, however as many would be in this situation...uncomfortable, the silence for them was relaxing from the busy town below.

Jay had been trained in the way of the ninja, so of course he knew a thing or two about patience, especially around Chloe. For he learned with her either you gave her time to say something, or she would close herself up never letting even the light of day in.

And so the boy waited in silence, listening to her soft breathing, the slight caressing wind, feeling the warmth of the rays of sun on his head, hearing the birds sing their melodies, when Chloe spoke ever so softly

"I don't know what to think, or feel anymore Jay" the female knight admitted looked out before her, as the boy sat up right from where he laid and looked at her to his right,

"About?"

"Coolidge" he knew she would say that, ever since she told the white haired guy to go to Shirley when they were underground in the Quiet Lands, she felt confused, and had poured her whole heart to him. In doing so they grew closer to each other, throughout their journey together becoming **very** close friends.

"You know you love him right?" a slight pain twisted in his heart as he spoke that simple question, but Jay ignored it and waited for her to answer.

"I...don't know, I mean I know I feel something strong for him but I'm not sure if it's love or admiration" Chloe admitted, as she drew her legs up close to her large chest and hugged them, she didn't know anything. Feelings of sadness, guilt, jealousy, love, admiration, joy, relief so many things ran at a hundred miles per hour in her already cramped mind. All she could do to prevent from going crazy was to tell it all to Jay, the only one who would listen to her.

"When I think of Se...Coolidge, I can't ignore the jump of my heart" Chloe slightly smiled and continued,

"Yet when I watch him fight I feel pride to be with him, not fear that a person would for their lover and when Shirley died I felt so guilty it wasn't me, just so Coolidge wouldn't have to look like he did" Jay slightly winched at the girls confession but remained silent,

"But I also felt relief that she was...gone!" Chloe cringed at her own voice gave life to the dark feeling within her heart.

"I must be the most despicable person on the face of this earth" she gave herself a humorless smile as Jay interrupted her,

"No, far from it Chloe, you're probably more pure than Shirley was" yellow eyed widened in shock as she turned to her left to stare at the boy, "Even in a time like that, you still thought your death would be best for everyone just out of concern, I don't even Shirley would have thought that or at least not in the way you did" meaning he knew the blonde girl would give her life for Senel and **only **him.

"That still doesn't excuse me for the dark thoughts that still plague me" she argued hoping that if she spoke to the sixteen year old her troubles would be lifted even by a little, however he seemed to only make things worse.

"Those thoughts that you have are only natural, one can't help but feel them" he explained, only making the girl feel bad

"But I don't want to feel these things, that's why I thought I should leave the Legacy"

"WHAT?!" Jay's voice came out shrill and shocked, his whole body turned to the girl as she still faced the mountains in front of her.

"If feel like if I had time to go back to Gadoria, I could think a bit straighter"

"And what about us?" yellow eyes looked into purple as the girls face lit up with a light blush, it took a moment for the boy to think why Chloe was blushing when he replayed his words again and blushed.

"I...I mean! us as in the group! not you and me!" the teenager averted his head the other way, avoiding the girls eyes as his blush deepened.

'Damn it where did that come from?!' his heart beat in his chest at a million seconds.

"I'm only planning on leaving for two months then, I'll come back" Chloe's soft voice sounded on the wind as Jay turned his head to see a blissful look on the knight's face, he smiled

"Alright, but first you have to promise me you'll come back"

"I promise you" and the two shared a smile that would have to be enough to keep them through two months.

* * *

"WHAT! C! you're leaving tonight!!" Norma's voice screamed in shock as the group sat in Will's house, flabbergasted into silence by Chloe's news. The knight nodded

"Yes, but only for two months, I feel a bit home sick and I just wanted to go back and see how everything was" the yellow eyed woman told a slight little white lie as she looked at every face that was in the room, including Senel's silent blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Will's strong voice sounded a bit annoyed at the sudden news, his brown eyes looking into Chloe's yellow ones

"I didn't want to trouble any of you, I just felt that you should know but I will not ask any of you to see me off, it isn't necessary" the seventeen year old said with a bit of sadness but quickly hid it with her strong eyes,

"Oh my! Chloe dear, why would you think that? you're a good friend to all of us, we would love to see you off!" Grune's bright voice chirped, as she clasped her hands together,

"Yeah the babe's right, your our friend Chloe" Moses joined in, "I'm a bit annoyed at the fact that you didn't tell us earlier cause then we could have thrown a party for ya!" the red head grinned

"That was what I was trying to avoid" the female interjected, with a sweat drop on the side of her head,

"Nonsense C! you need a going away party!" Norma chirped in happily forgetting that she was angry as well.

"How about it everyone?" the yellow crystal eren asked the group as Moses and Grune happily agreed, while Senel, Jay and Will remained silent.

"I don't know, it's too short notice where would we hold it?" Will asked more to himself than to anyone else,

"We can hold it here!" Norma exclaimed as she ran over to the teach and pleaded with her big brown eyes,

"Please! teach! please for C!"

"...I don't think so"

"Awww come on! please! after all that's happened I think a party will do us all good!" the bubbly girl commented in reference to the death of a good and possible friend, as well as saving the world. Sighing Will agreed.

"Alright bubbles!"

"Yeah red!" the two buoyant people then ran out of the house to gather the necessities, with Grune being dragged along.

"What have I just done?" Will's tired voice sounded as Chloe only put a hand on the man's right arm,

"Thank you Raynard, this was really kind of you" the female smiled slightly as the man cleared his throat,

"Right, well I'll go get some other things for the party, Chloe will you help me?"

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed as she ran after the older man, leaving Senel and Jay alone.

* * *

Me- alright it yo!

how did you like this chapter?

please tell me what you think k?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long pause

I was focusing on other things but I'm back!

and now! on with the story!

* * *

"Jay what does Chloe mean to you?" Senel's hollow voice sounded through out Will's empty house, both the teens sitting across from each other blue on purple.

"Why does it matter? what does Chloe mean to you Senel?" the sixteen year old contracted

"I asked you first!" Senel back talked

"My answer will mean nothing if you can't answer your own" the boy said as he crossed his arms looking at Senel's blue eyes

"What does that mean?"

"What does Chloe mean to you Senel?" he asked again as Senel was taken aback

"She's...she's" the white haired boy found he couldn't answer that! Chloe was a lot of things to him, a friend, a fellow eren...his best friend, she was someone he could talk to about everything, she was...

"Well?"

"I don't know, she's a lot of things to me" the Marine answered after some thought, the silence that had engulfed them was slowly making the air around them harder to breath in.

"That isn't an answer" Jay exclaimed getting up from the couch and walking towards the fireplace as the flame embers faded, following the younger boys movement carefully with his blue eyes Senel demanded

"What do you mean that isn't an answer"

"You heard me, it's a simple question Senel" the purple clad boy softly said in a slight annoyed tone

"Then you tell me your answer"

"I told you my answer means nothing if you can't answer your own"

"Damn it Jay!" Senel cursed as he got up from the couch and stomped towards the ninja, forcing him to look him in the face Senel grabbed his collar, pulling Jay a bit off his feet

"Stop talking in damn riddles! and just tell me your answer!"

"And why would my answer worry you?" Jay teased unaffected by the anger seeping through Senel's teeth,

"Because!"

"Because why? I wonder"

"Because Chloe is important to me! that's why!"

"Important how?" Jay's big purple eyes stared into Senel's blue ones almost as if daring him to tell him his thoughts on the female knight. Senel just couldn't figure this boy out! he wasn't the best at reading peoples inner thoughts just by getting to know them, but he was pretty good at guessing. However when it came to this little boy of sixteen, just a year younger than him! he was lost! Jay's mind seemed to change from one thing to another in a blink of an eye, leading to who knows where. 'Damn it! why can't I see through him?! what does Chloe mean to him?!'

"She's important to me enough to the point where I'm willing to bash your head in if you hurt her!" Senel threaten when a glimmer of something flashed in Jay's purple eyes for a moment, and the next Senel found himself on his back a knife pointed at his throat.

"Don't you dare even think I would ever hurt Chloe, Senel!" the boy silently threaten in a soft voice that chilled the white haired boys blood,

"Then tell me, what she means to you!"

"I'll give you only one piece of advice, Coolidge" Jay said as he sheathed his knife and got up turning towards the door as if nothing had happened. At the door he turned to his right to look at Senel, who was getting up from the ground

"You better think of what Chloe means to you Senel, before someone takes her from you and for all you know that could be me" blue orbs widened at the ninja's words as he closed the door, leaving Senel to really think about all of this.

* * *

"Yeah! let's get this party started!" Norma's overly zealous voice resounded as Moses brought Giet along with his boys, Grune and Will brought some snacks and drinks for everyone, while Chloe watched with a smile on her face as she stood by the tree until a small buddle of purple caught the corner of her yellow eyes,

"Jay! glad to see you" she grinned as Jay came up the stairs smiling back up at her

"Ha it wasn't long ago when he parted Chloe"

"Oh right!" slightly blushing at her mistake she turned towards the fountain and to their friends,

"Shall we get going?" he asked when she stood silent for a moment

"Huh? oh yes but umm where's Coolidge?"

"He's coming" Jay answered coolly walking past the female knight. Her yellow eyes following him,

'Jay?'

"Yay! JJ's here! but where Senny?" the treasure hunter asked as her brown eyes caught sight of the blue knight and the purple ninja.

"He's co...well all be there he is" turning to see an out of breath Senel at the top of the stairs,

"Damn it! I thought I wasn't going to make it!" the Marine exclaimed as Moses screamed

"Hell yeah! it's party time!" and so it began. With everyone dancing, playing and just having fun. Moses danced with Norma as Grune danced with many of Moses' boys, Jay watched as he tried to get all of this into his memory for blackmail purposes, as Giet wagged his tail trying to make Will dance along with him

"No, now go away you mangy mutt!"

"WOOF!" Giet hollered tackling Will onto the ground

"Ah! MY BACK!" the old man yelled as Giet continued to lick his face, very pleased with himself as everyone laughed wholeheartedly.

"Mmmhahahah" Chloe tried to hide her giggle at the expense of the old teacher when she felt a hand on her shoulder, meeting dark blue eyes under wavy white bangs.

"Coolidge.."

"Could we talk Chloe?" nodding her head the two left the party and headed towards...the graveyard.

"What is it Coolidge?" Chloe softly asked as the two teenager walked side by side, the sound of their footsteps on the wide stairs leading up.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"Well...umm" she could easily tell that he was be beating around the bush, earning her slight annoyance

"What is it Coolidge? you can tell me" her voice calm as they stood looking up at the final case of stairs to the gravestones

"What does Jay mean to you Chloe?" there! he finally said it! he finally asked! keeping his blue eyes forward avoiding Chloe's wide yellow eyes

"What?"

"What does Jay mean to you?" taking a step back Chloe turned around facing the town below, the twinkling lights and soft sounds flooding into her

"He's..." she hesitated as Senel held his breath

"He's what?"

"He's a good friend of mine, a very good friend that I care deeply for" Chloe answered finally, a smile on her face as an image of the purple eyed ninja appeared in her head, not sensing Senel's disagreeable aura behind her.

"Is that all he is?" turning around the female knight looked into the Marines face

"Yes, why are you asking me Coolidge?"

"No reason" he answered a bit rushed walking up the steps towards Shirley's and Stella's graves Chloe following him close behind.

"It hasn't been long and yet it feels like an eternity" Senel commented as Chloe kneeled down praying for the blonde girl in her own tongue of Gadorian. Senel watched silently from behind, his eyes never wavering from the girl's back, when she finished Chloe remained kneeling

"What did you say?"

"I simply said a prayer for the two of them to find peace in the after life and to watch over you" whispering the last part to an almost inaudible tone the white haired boy strained to hear.

"Thank you Chloe"

"Hmm?"

"For always being here for me to talk to when I need it the most, and for all the slaps you gave me" he smiled and unconsciously rubbed his left cheek, much to the embarrassment of the blue knight

"I'm sorry for all those times Coolidge! I..."

"It's okay, I'm glad it was you and not Will or Norma" turning his head towards her smiling bigger as she returned it sheeply.

"Then you're welcome." The grin on her face brought a slight blush to the white haired male before he turned his head the other way, avoiding her confused stare

"What's wrong Coolidge?"

"N-nothing let's get back to the party before you have to leave" he answered as the two left the silent graveyard, that for some reason didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

"Awww C do you really have to leave tonight?" Norma whined as the group had finished the party and ran towards Port-on-Rage a few minutes before Chloe's ship set sailed.

"I'm sorry Norma but it's already been paid for" Chloe apologized with a sad face, when the yellow treasure hunter rushed towards her and gave her a bear hug that would put the actual monsters to shame.

"Nor...ma I understand your pain but...I-need air!"

"Oh! sorry C!" the sixteen year old flushed a lopsided smile before Grune came from behind the brunette and bear hugged the shocked Chloe.

"It's so sad to see you going Chloe dear, but you'll return soon right?" the older woman asked with her never wavering smile

"I will, in two months"

"Then that is the next time we'll see you Chloe" Will's strong voice sounded once Grune had let go, he held out his hand as they shook with a smile on their faces

"Until then Raynard"

"Hey yo! ya ain't goin to leave without sayin' bye to me Chloe!" Moses voice sounded from the back as he pushed through the group of people, much to Chloe's surprise.

"See you when ya get back k?" he held out his hand in a friendly manner, making Chloe smile at the red haired bandit extending her hand outward as well.

"You will Sandor and Giet" Chloe turned to see the red bog bark and jump on her to lick her face in an affectionate way,

"Hey hey! Giet! get off Chloe! you lucky dog!" he grinned, trying to hide his jealous side at the fact the dog can get away with hugging and kissing the female knight without getting killed.

"We'll see you soon then Chloe" Senel's male voice sounded through the laughter of the group, blue on yellow she nodded

"Very soon Coolidge"

"Take care"

"I will" both staring at each other when the horn of the ship sounded breaking their gazes,

"Shit! you better get going Chloe!" Norma exclaimed as the group parted with the female knight breaking apart as the port began to fill with passengers going off and on. Losing sight of her companions she made her way on the bridge when she felt a little tug on her sleeve, turning to meet purple.

"Jay! I thought you were going to see me leave without so much as a goodbye!" she smiled at the younger boy when he swiftly took a step forward and whispered into her left ear

"I'll await your return Chloe" and ever so softly he gave her a tiny peck on the cheek just enough for her to feel his gentle lips on her smooth face. Blushing deeply Chloe looked into Jay's purple eyes, seeing his face was aflame as well her embarrassment died a little and she smiled.

"Wait for me then, Jay" with a nod of his head she boarded the ship to her home, waving down at her friends as the ship sailed off Chloe couldn't help but smile wider and a wait the next two months when she could return to them.

* * *

Me- I'm sooooooooo sorry for the really long up-date!

please don't get angry at me!!

but do please read and review!

thanks a bunches!


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry for the late chapter! _

_I just haven't gotten around to writing this story so much_

_not that I don't want to!_

_I love this story!_

_and I'm glad others do too!_

* * *

"_What does Chloe mean to you Senel?_" Jay's voice still rung in Senel's head like an annoying bug that wouldn't die. Grunting in his bed he turned this way and that, under the sheets of his warm bed he pushed them off him letting the moon dance on his copper skin, with only his dark blue boxers on. The Marine let his mind wander towards the ominous words of the younger boy

"_You better think of what Chloe means to you Senel, before someone takes her from you and for all you know that could be me" _Jay's normally dull stoic purple eyes were dark with a hidden message as he said those words, Senel was sure of it! what the message was he had a hunch.

Clenching his fists it was a month and a half since Chloe had left, Norma went with Moses back to his hide out, Will left towards places as peace keeper and sheriff as always, while Grune was...Grune. All that left was him and Jay. Considering if the boy was still here in Werites Beacon after all. Sighing Senel sat up knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he got dressed and left his house.

Silently trudging through town as the people walked peacefully letting the many lights of the lamp posts gain his attention, unconscious of where he was headed it took Senel awhile before he realized that he was standing in front of the hospital.

'Why the hell am I here?' he questioned when he finally decided to go in.

"Good evening sir how may I help you?" a tiny blonde woman asked politely tilting her head to the left a bit

"Uhh I was just going to visit a friend" he lied hoping the woman would believe him and let him up, gazing at the Marine with her light brown eyes she slowly nodded

"You can go up"

"Thanks" turning to his left he walked up the stairs not really knowing why he had lied just to see empty hospital rooms when he softly glided towards a door he knew. It was Chloe's old room. Finding his throat tight Senel turned on his heel and was about to leave when an image of the blue knight appeared in his mind's eye.

Seeing the black haired girl's face once more brought a small smile to the copper skinned teen as he opened the wooden door, closing it behind him.

* * *

'Damn it what's wrong with me?' Jay thought in confusion, laying on his hammock hanging from the second floor staircase Jay cast his purple eyes to the decorum of his house in the Oresoren village far from Werites Beacon and _Senel_. A sudden distaste filled the ninja's mouth at the thought of the copper skinned man and that night a month and a half ago.

"_You better think of what Chloe means to you Senel, before someone takes her from you and for all you know that could be me" _why did I say that? I just meant to tell him to truly think about Chloe... so why did I have to make it sound like I would take her?' Jay pondered as his dark brows knotted in frustration, how is it that whenever the female knight was brought up he found that he would act completely different from his usual self. He was more temperamental, more outgoing, he would constantly blush when she looked at him with those rare yellow eyes of hers, feel his heart race when she was near him, be completely overly protective of her, and he couldn't see why. Sure she was important to him and yes she meant a lot to him but that was it! right?

'Damn it! what is wrong with me?!' he questioned his sanity once more when he felt a tug on his left sleeve. Looking down he stared into big dark black eyes surrounded by light brown fur, it was Quppo.

"Jay are you alright?" the Oresoren asked

"I'm fine Quppo"

"Are you sure? you've been a bit withdrawn from us since you came back" Quppo said sadly his big black eyes staring deeply into Jay's slightly bemused eyes

"Have I?"

"Yes, you stay in your house and refuse or rarely talk to any of us"

"...I'm sorry Quppo" the teens dark purple eyes looked down to the Oresoren and gently combed his brown fur a slight smile across his face. Quppo spoke up

"You know Pippo, Poppo, and I are here if you need to talk anytime, right?"

"I know Quppo thank you" making his smile wider and with gentle eyes "I'll remember that"

"Good! then you'll know where to find me!" waving back towards the ninja the red clad Oresoren ran out the multicolored house closing the door behind him, leaving the purple clad ninja to his thoughts.

"I guess Chloe's on my mind more than I thought...have I ever thought of her THIS much?" Jay asked himself as he thought of the first time he and the female knight talked that day in the Quiet lands.

* * *

"I...I have to stay with Stella...she gave her life for me" Senel breathed out as he stared at the calm waves of Nerifes the bright moon shining over him and a black haired girl, while the others were on their own.

"Coolidge do you really believe that?"

"Of course! Stella died for me! I...I have to stay with her"

"But she's dead! I know you don't want to hear this Coolidge but she is gone and Shirley isn't! y-you can still go to her!" Chloe strongly advised against the pulling in her chest,

"I can't...Stella"

"Forget Stella for a moment Senel! and think! if she were alive today would she want to see you like this?" taking a step closer to the white haired teen she stood in front of him until their faces got close when

SLAP! right across his face was a deep red imprint of Chloe's right hand

"Wha-what the hell was that for?!"

"For being a coward! think if you stay like this then Stella's death would be in vain, she wanted you and Shirley to live in peace that's why she sacrificed herself!" looking wide eyed into Chloe's yellow eyes Senel couldn't speak

"Follow your heart Senel, I know it will lead you to the place you feel right" smiling gently Chloe watched as the copper skinned boy softly and slowly returned her smile

"..Thank you Chloe...I think I know what to do now" turning to his right to look at the quiet sea the boy didn't see the girl's eyes water slightly

'May you follow your heart Senel, for I know its too late for me too' holding her chest in a tight grip turning away the girl ran from the beach and to an isolated place where she could think and cry alone. The winter monument.

Hugging herself close Chloe sat at the edge of the glowing blue bridge letting her tears over flow from her tightly clenched eyes when soft footsteps resounded in the cold room, turning in surprise only to see the person, she least expected Jay.

"Wha-what are you doing here Jay?"

"I'm here to look for you," he simply said as he walked past the mechanism that held the glowing bridge up. "In fact everyone is looking for you"

"I'm sorry"

"..." standing by the girl he kneeled until they were of equal eye level his normally cold eyes showing little signs of...concern?

"Why are you crying Chloe?"

"Huh?!"

"I can see the trails your tears have left on your face" observing her closely Chloe turned her head the other way in embarrassment

"It-its nothing really"

"I thought knights of Gadoria were suppose to be forever truthful" sitting down without consent

"Th-they are!"

"Then why are you lying to me?" seeing from the corner of his eye he saw the black haired girl's eyes widen a fraction

"I..." sighing knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the older teen he got up and told her they had to get back to everyone, she remained seated.

"Chloe let's go"

She shook her head and replied "I'm not going, you can go I know the way back"

"I'm not leaving you"

"..Why? I can protect myself"

"That's not the point" he back talked. Who knew this girl was stubborn with something other than justice. Turning to look at the younger boy she demanded

"What do you mean that's not the point?"

"Just what I said, you're not fit enough to protect yourself in a fight should a monster attack you" he answered folding his arms tightly across his chest

"And your going to stay here to protect me?" she spat out, she really didn't want anyone to see her like this. Weak and broken. She just wanted the boy gone so when he gave her the most unexpected answer her eyes widen

"That's the only reason I'm still here isn't it?"

"Why are you going to protect me?"

"Because I am, now hurry and stop crying so we can get going" he said in monotone that only hurt the female all the more

"If you knew the pain I'm feeling now Jay than you would know why I **don't** want you here right now!" she spat with anger that took the boy by surprise that he was left speechless. Standing where he was Jay just watched the girl's back until before he knew what he was doing his body moved to stand beside the girl and place a hand on her shivering shoulder in a comforting manner, hearing her whimpering gently fall out of her mouth.

"You're right Chloe, I don't know and I won't ask you to tell me but..." kneeling once again his purple orbs met with watery yellow "I'll still stay with you" he didn't know why he said that. Normally he would just keep his distance and watch her from afar, or left her and wait outside for her but he did neither and instead he was the one comforting her. Something he NEVER did in his life, to anyone. So why to Chloe? was it because the way her once bright yellow eyes were now wet with bitter tears? how her spirit seemed to scream at him in saying that she was broken? that she looked lost and weak?

"..Thank you Jay" her soft voice breaking his train of thought as he saw a small gentle smile play across her lightly tinted face and for a moment he thought it was a blush that played on her cheeks.

'It-it must have been the light' he concluded when they sat in silence when Chloe suddenly gently and softly at first but soon her emotions were set free in her voice as she told him her thoughts and feelings about everything and everyone. He sat in quiet as he listened attentively getting a real intake on what really went through the knights mind, when she stopped he kept her gaze

"I understand your confusion about all of this, but about Senel I'm afraid I can't do anything about that" his voice slightly giving life to a bit of sadness at not being able to help the girl after she told him everything of her.

"No it's okay I didn't think you could do much"

"There is one thing I can do however" seeing her eyes look up at him in bewilderment made his heart lightly flutter, as he tried to ignore it he kept his gaze with the girl

"If there's anything you need to get off your chest, know that I'm not far should you need me" he tried his best to convey his way of helping when Chloe smiled kindly in a lop sided smile, making Jay's heart flutter again

"Thank you again Jay, I think I'll take you up on that offer if its not too much trouble"

"Not at all, that's why I suggested it"

"Right" looking at each other closely for the first time since they became a part of the team, Chloe and Jay saw the other in a new light they never saw before. Thus the beginning of their friendship.

Hiding his face in his overly wide collar Jay blushed as he finally realized why he would constantly think of the blue knight.

"I'm in love with Chloe Valens."

* * *

"I love Chloe" whispered Senel as he sat in the empty bed that the female knight once slept in letting the words that left his lips play as he drowned in the thoughts that surrounded the three women he cared most for.

'The feelings I had for Stella were strong but when Chloe made me think of Shirley they changed and my feelings for Shirley got stronger' of course the older Fennes was still a big part in his heart Shirley held a bigger part, but when he would think of Chloe his feelings for the Fennes sisters...paled in comparison.

With the Fennes Senel felt he had to constantly protect them from _all_ kinds of danger, big or small. However with Chloe he **knew** the girl was strong to protect herself if not him as well! She was powerful, kind, strong and the complete opposite of the Fennes sisters. Maybe that was what he liked about her? No.

'I-I like Chloe more than that fact! she's always the one to help me with my problems, she's the one I turn to for aid, to comfort, for advice, for everything! she...' suddenly Senel thought of that question Jay had asked him once before.

"_What does Chloe mean to you Senel_?" thinking back at the time the ninja had asked that of him, he couldn't answer but now...now he could! standing up and walking to the window to his right and staring up at the moon, the Marine couldn't help but think that somewhere in Gadoria right now the very girl of his thoughts might be looking up at the same orb in the night sky as him.

"To me Chloe is, the one I love."

* * *

Me- I know a bit off but it'll get better!

I promise!

so please read and review!

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!! I'm soooo sorry for the REALLY long pause!

But I'm also glad that within that pause I gained some peoples attentions!

But now! Without further interruptions!

Chapter 5!

* * *

"Gosh! I can't believe its already been two months since C left! Come on everyone! Hurry! C's ship is going to get here soon!" Norma's vibrant voice shouted at the group as they left the east gate to head towards port-on-rage.

"Slow it down a bit bubbles!" Moses voice yelled annoyingly as he rubbed his eyes from the sleep that the yellow treasure hunter roughly woke him up from.

"Oh stop whining Red! You can complain to C!"

"Chloe wasn't the one who woke me up from my sleep!"

"I didn't do that! Giet was! I just…helped him"

"Helped him my ASS!"

"Would you two shut up! Its too early in the morning to argue with each other so loudly!" Will's voice boomed in anger as he was also annoyed at the fact that the yellow treasure hunter woke him from his slumber as well.

"Gosh! I'm feeling so much hate right now! So I woke you guys up a bit early, its C's fault for picking the ships time to port!"

"Chloe has no knowledge about such things" Jay spoke up for the absent knight. Earning a hurt look from the yellow girl

"Man! Just bite my head off JJ I wasn't even the one who woke you up!"

"You didn't have to be for me to be like this Norma" he responded coolly not really knowing why himself. Chloe was coming back! After two whole months, after finally knowing what he felt about her. Why wasn't he beaming with happiness? Why was he anxious? On the edge? As if….as if something was wrong. 'Something's not right here.' He knew when to follow his guts, it was like second nature for him but….what was it that his intuition was telling him? Jay cast a quick look at his friends and Senel before deciding it would be best to keep his thoughts to himself until the right time. Should it ever show itself.

"Alright enough yelling! Chloe wants to see our faces happy about her return, not annoyed at each other! So stop it and keep walking, we're almost there!" Senel was right. The harbor was in sight and soon so would be Chloe.

* * *

And so they waited. Watching each ship harbor along the shores as its passengers got off at the sight of land, however as they saw women and children, old folks and young, families, singles, couples they didn't see the one person they were looking for.

"I don't get it, where's C?" Norma gave voice to the one question that plagued everyone's thoughts.

"S-she must have missed the ship" Moses thought out loud

"No way! Chloe is the only one of us who wakes up this early without an alarm!" turning his blue eyes to the 'yellow alarm clock' he continued "There's no way she would miss her ship" Senel back talked as agitation was getting the better of him.

"Alright everyone stop this! I'll just ask the docking man to see if they picked anyone from Gadoria." Will turned fast on his heel, something wasn't right. He could feel it. Taking this time the group waited for the old teacher to come back with the news.

"Ohh! I wonder what happened to C!" Norma bit her nails in a nervous manner as Jay turned towards the gates toward Werites Beacon

"Hey Jay where you goin'?" Moses asked the back of the younger teen, along with a pair of blue eyes looking confused.

"I'm going to look for information"

"It's best you do that Jay" Will interrupted gaining all the eyes to him.

"Will dear what happened?" Grune asked it was evident that she was nervous for the blue knight as well.

Taking a sigh the man pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose "it turns out that they were going to head towards Gadoria but…"

"But?"

"Gadoria was attacked so they didn't stop there"

"ATTACKED?!" the group of sixteen and seventeen year olds screaming in shock. How?! How could Gadoria have been attacked?! it's a city of knights! Of fighters! How in the world could such news be possible?! How could such news even be spread?!

"How?! Who?" Senel demanded in short words stepping close to the old man his blue orbs glaring into brown.

"They were attacked about three weeks ago when the ship was going to pick up the passengers, who attacked them I don't know"

"Then that's what I'm going to find out" Jay's voice cold and hard, turning to leave the group in a blur of purple.

"Oh dear Jay…he must be so sad" Grune said softly

"What? Did you say something Grune?" Norma asked

"Huh? Did I? I can't remember" placing her hands across her large chest in a confused and lost manner, had this been any other time they would have sighed and shook their heads in thinking 'that's Grune for you' however now was NOT the time.

"What are we goin' to do now?" Moses asked as he looked to his left at the teacher as Senel took a couple of steps back and made his way on the right of Moses and left of Norma.

"We can do nothing until Jay comes back with information on Gadoria and…"

"And teach?"

"Chloe" gasps of sharp breath were taken in a moment as the man said her name.

"You bastard!" Senel yelled and grabbed the collar of Will, his blue eyes glowing in anger

"Senny!?"

"Senel stop it!" Moses and Norma tried to pull the Marine off the teacher in failed hopes as the white haired boy only held on tighter

"Damn you Will! You make it sound like Chloe is dead! She's not dead!"

"For all we know she could be! We don't know anything yet!"

"I know she's not DEAD! CHLOE ISN'T DEAD DAMN IT!" throwing back his right fist Senel aimed for Will's head when he suddenly felt a pair of arms blind his eye sight and pull him back onto a chest.

"We understand your deep worry Senel dear but you mustn't take you anger out on Will, all we can do now is keep a clear mind and pray Chloe is alright" Grune comforted as she held the white haired boys head in her chest in a mother like manner.

"You understand now Senel?"

"…."

"Senel?" Grune asked gentler, her sad green eyes looking down at the top of Senel's buddle of white

"...Thanks Grune" lifting himself off the woman the boy headed towards the upper part of the pier as his friends watched him in sadness.

"We had best leave him, we can wait here for Jay" Will's voice hard and hollow as they nodded in agreement. They would wait and pray. It was all they could do…for now at least.

* * *

"How long as it been already?" Moses asked in annoyance for the purple clad ninja to hurry it up already with the news so they could get to the bottom of this.

"Patience is a virtue Moses"

"Jay!?"

"JJ!" everyone looked up towards the ninja as his eyes glazed over the group and asked

"Where's Senel?"

"Up there" pointing a finger Jay saw the Marines white hair instantly and sighed 'that idiot. Too worried about Chloe he couldn't think straight' scoffing at the idea which was most likely correct, Jay turned his attentions to the group and told them of his discoveries.

"It turns out that Gadoria wasn't the target" turning his purple eyes to the sea he missed his friends confused eyes

"What do you mean JJ? Then why didn't they pick C up?" Norma asked

Taking a sigh he answered "The city itself is fine but the castle in where Chloe resides is in chaos"

"Chaos as in destroyed?!" Moses thought out loud

"No its outer walls are fine but on the inside its said that something went missing and in the process its in chaos"

"So the inside of C's castle was the thing that was attacked?" the bright treasure hunter looked perplexed

"Yes, it was a big commotion and because it was in the House of Valens, the people of Gadoria didn't want any more attention drawn unto them" Jay announced

"I see, and have you found any information about Chloe?" Will asked not missing the slight twitch of Jays left hand

"I haven't found anything on her so I was thinking we could go to Gadoria and see for ourselves"

"Yes that's what I was thinking as well" Will nodded his head as he turned to the ticket counter, giving Moses notice to go and get Senel they were about to head out.

"Yay! We're going to Gadoria! I can't wait to see C's homeland!" Norma beamed along with Grune when Jay interrupted them

"We're not going to sightsee Norma, or have you already forgotten about Chloe!" Jay's normally cold voice sounded hard and cruel in that instant

"I-I'm sorry"

"Tch" crossing his arms he walked towards the ship that would take them to Chloe, while Norma stood frozen when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry honey Jay is just as anxious as us all" Grune encouraged as she smiled and walked off.

"It's not like I try to make it sound like I don't care" the sixteen year old whispered showing her hidden feelings about her good friend going missing, but not allowing her fears take her over Norma cleared her brown eyes of the approaching tears and ran towards Will and the others with a smile.

On the way there the group explained to Senel about Gadoria and Chloe. As they held their breathes and waited until they saw the shores of the Great city of knights. The Royal city of Gadoria. Home of their friend.

* * *

In two to three days on the sea the group had finally landed in the Great city. With loud colored beamers hanging from the roof tops of the high buildings, smells of wondrous foods and perfumes, sights that even in their wildest dreams the groups couldn't even produce. Gadoria stood in front of them as they cast their eyes to the top of the highest building, the House of Valens.

"I am Will Raynard sheriff of Werites Beacon on the Legacy and I wish to meet with Chloe Valens, we are her party" Will sidestepped for the guards to see the group, only to be ignored by the guards.

"Hey teach why aren't they letting us in?" Norma asked with her hands on her sides

"I-I'm not sure"

"I think I know why" turning towards Senel he continued "I think they only speak and understand Gadorian, Chloe spoke it once"

"Hmm that would make sense as to why they don't seem to even acknowledge us" Will pondered out loud

"Great! So how are we goin' to get in?" Moses demanded as they all sighed when a females voice sounded behind them

"Are you all trying to get in the House of Valens?" it was a brown haired young girl about the age of eleven, dressed in peasant clothes her voice was loud and demanding but kind and innocent.

"We are and who might you be honey?" Grune asked with a smile

"My name is Anise Tatlin who are you guys?"

"My name is Grune, this here is Norma, Jay, Moses, Senel, Giet and Will pleased to meet you!"

"You too but why are you trying to get into the House of Valens?" Anise asked her brown eyes questioning

"We are here to find out about our friend, perhaps you know what happened to Chloe" Will asked

"CHLOE?! As in Chloe Valens?! Lady Chloe!"

"Yes"

"How in the world do you know her?! Your not royalty by what I can tell" Anise looked at the group in suspicion

"We're not royalty but we know Chloe so tell us do you know what happened to her!" Senel barked

"Senel!" in a moments notice the group slapped the boy across the head and let him fly towards the other side of the street.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shut up for once and let us talk!" irritation thick in Jay's voice as he scolded the older boy.

"I would think that you all know that Gadoria was attacked right?" Anise's voice low and above a slight whisper

"Yes we know, that's why we headed here as fast as we could" Will answered

"Well….I shouldn't be telling you this but…I think I can trust you enough" moving closer to the group the lightly tanned girl whispered

"The thing that went missing from the House of Valens was Lady Chloe."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Shhh!!" waving wildly like a mad woman Anise put her finger over her lips to silence the group

"I told you to be quiet!" she scolded

"Y-you can't b-be serious!" Norma fell backward on her butt as she looked as shocked as everyone else,

"I wish I wasn't lady, but its been three weeks since Lady Chloe has been missing and well that was when the Royal House was attacked so…"

"Do you know who attacked you?" Jay asked, only to be answered by the girls head shaking back and forth

"I'm.."

"Anise! This was where you were!" a boy's voice called from behind the girl, dressed in similar clothes his green eyes matched his green hair.

"Sync!"

"Who are these people?" Sync's eyes narrowing as he held onto Anise's hand tightly,

"Their just people Sync stop being paranoid, come on!" tugging the boys hand along with hers she turned to leave, "Sorry I couldn't help you guys better, if you can do anything about it please find Lady Chloe!" waving the two kids ran off.

"N-no way is C…" whimpering slightly Norma sat on the floor as Grune wrapped her arms around the younger girl comfortingly

"We have no other choice, all of you find a hotel room and I'll go find Chloe" Jay announced as he hid his clenched fists in his pockets turning towards away from the group

"Hold it! Why not all of us go and find Chloe?" Moses said

"Because you all need to stay here in case she escapes and makes it back into the city, or if you hear any news"

"But JJ…"

"No, Jay is right but I think one more person should go along with you, it would be faster with two" Will spoke up

"Then I'll go" Senel said much to the irritation of the ninja.

"...Will you keep a clear head on this mission Senel?" the teacher asked looking straight into the Marines blue eyes

"I will"

"Then go and fast, we'll wait here for the three of your returns" smiling slightly Senel returned it and turned to Jay,

"Lets put aside our differences for now and try to work together to find Chloe alright?" his right hand out in a hand shake, scoffing Jay unfolded his arms and shook

"Just this once." Nodding in agreement the two ran off towards the outer parts of the city. Only this time would they put their distaste for each other aside and look for the one person they cared most for.

They **would** find Chloe.

* * *

Me- soooo? How did ya'll like it?

This took me three hours to write! THREE HOURS!! But I loved it!

I even put some crossover! Yup! That was a first time!

And it's Anise and Sync from…..tales of the abyss!!

And yes I'm a fan of them together! Hahahah

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait!

I was busy but now I'm good!

Somehow I find time in my LAZY life!

Hahah

Anyway! Thanks for the wait! And now!

On with the story!

* * *

"Chloe…."

" Saying her name above a whisper isn't going to find her Senel"

"I know that! Lay off!" the white haired boy snarled back at the dark haired boy, he knew just wishing for the black haired girl wasn't going to find her no matter how much he wanted it, and so the two teens continued to search for the knight. However having been with the ninja for three days straight….it was little to say that Senel was about to go crazy! This tiny boy was suppose to be Jay the unseen! The one person who was suppose to know ALL about the Legacy like the back of his hand.

Sure they weren't on the Legacy but still! why were they traveling over mountains that literally touched the sky, under deep oceans against crushing waves, into dark caves that were never meant for humans to venture into. It wasn't like this was new to him but he just didn't know how a person like Jay with all the possible knowledge of anything or in fact anyone was at the tip of his reach.

The white haired marine let out a sigh again for the millionth time in those three days, much to the ninja's annoyance,

"Stop sighing like that, Senel!"

"I'm not bothering anyone Jay"

"You're bothering me!"

"Then just block me out!"

"Damn it! Were you always this irritating?!"

"Me irritating?"

"Yes!" turning around the ninja looked up into Senel's blue eyes not caring that he was shorter, his dislike for the older boy was more than enough to distract him.

"We have been looking for Chloe for three days and you have done nothing other than annoy me to all hell and get in the way while fighting!"

"Me in the way! I'm the one who kills the monsters faster than you! If I'm ever in the way it's when you just stand there expecting me to kill them for you!"

"I'm the one who actually TRYS to communicate with villagers to get information about Chloe or have you forgotten that!"

Reaching down towards the smaller boy and grabbing his huge collar, Senel brought their faces close and glared at the purple eyes boy "Don't you dare think I've forgotten about Chloe! She's the only reason I'm here, dealing with your presence"

"Then stop getting in my way" grabbing the other boy's wrist hard, he dropped to the floor and continued walking through the woods. Not seeing Senel clench his fists and his blue eyes glaring into his back with hatred.

Him dealing with this….this brat! Was too much but for Chloe he would do it. Senel would have to put his really strong distaste for the boy aside until they found Chloe. However if he thought three days with him was hard having to deal with Jay for a month was hell.

"I see so you haven't found anything yet?"

"No nothing"

"….I see"

"Has there been anything in Gadoria?"

"Everything is getting along well enough even without the last Valens but anything to Chloe nothing" Will's voice sounded from the other side of the line as Jay sighed heavily,

"Alright keep me in touch"

"Until then" hanging up the phone, they had been looking for the female knight for month already, traveling miles from Gadoria across lands, lakes, seas, mountains about every nook and cranny of the land to find the one person he cared most for.

'Chloe…where are you?!' looking out the window of the room he and Senel had rented out for the night Jay let out another sigh when a frantic white haired boy crashed into the room with wild eyes.

"JAY! I FOUND IT! CHLOE! ITHINKIFOUNDOUTWHERESHECOULDBE!" Senel screamed in one breath, surprising Jay out of his mind

"Damn it! Senel! Don't you dare do that again!" the ninja screamed with a flushed face full with embarrassment and anger from the ceiling fan high above.

"Jay? What are you doing up there?"

"…shut up" closing his eyes avoiding looking at the older boy at all costs Jay sat crossed legged on his chair by the window again and asked

"What was all that you were screaming about again?"

"Huh? Oh! Right! Chloe! I think I found out where she could be!"

"What?!" forgetting his previous embarrassment Jay looked at the white haired boy in shock "are you serious Senel?"

"I am! I heard a couple of people talking about a blue clad girl, with black hair and well…." randomly blushing and looking at the wall on the other side of the room Senel avoided Jay's curious orbs.

"What else Senel?"

"…and big breasts…." flushed with a deep red Jay turned his head to the other wall opposite of the wall Senel was watching, now knowing why the boy blushed. However with that description no matter how vague both the males knew that it was indeed Chloe the people Senel over heard were talking about. They weren't going to let her slip put of their grasps this time.

* * *

Making their way to the place Senel had over heard the couple talking it wasn't hard to find them, and even easier to make them talk.

"I-I don't know! All I know is from what a guy told me!" one of the men whimpered in fear as Senel held a glowing fist near his throat aiming to kill,

"Then who was the man who told you about the girl?"

"I-I don't know his name b-but he lives near here in another town"

"And where is this town?" Jay asked patience wearing thin

"Uhh about some north west from here a town called…."

"Called?!"

"Town of light I think it was" the other man said in his friends behalf gaining a smile from Jay.

"Thank you" and within an instant the two men were out cold.

"Damn! You didn't have to do that" Senel looked at the men's unconscious bodies laying on the ally floor

"Yes I did, now let's go" and so together the teens left town onto their next destination the town of light.

Surprisingly finding the man within the small town was easy for Jay, and soon the man was under swift interrogation by Senel and Jay.

"Where did you hear about that girl?"

"M-My friend he said he got this really hot babe from Gadoria h-he didn't give me much details but I remember he told me she had short black hair, mainly dressed in blue and brown, and had huge breasts! If you know what I mean" smiling at the younger men with a smirk that disgusted the teens, both knew that THIS guy was going to go to sleep in a while.

"And where did he say he was taking her?"

"Umm I think it was a place near some mountains"

"What mountains?" Jay's voice thick with irritation and annoyance

"Uhh"

"Speak man!" Senel shook the man with such force his stutter came back

"T-the d-dark mountains! S-south of here about ten m-miles!"

"Good" and just as they thought the man was out on the table. Their next destination were the dark mountains. And so Senel and Jay went off.

* * *

"Uhhh wha-what happened?" a woman of the age of seventeen woke from her deep slumber only to find that her limbs were tightly bound and her mouth gagged. Surrounded in a dark room with nothing to lay on but the hard unforgiving floor, cold and afraid.

"Ah you're finally awake"

"Ahh wh-who are you!?" clenching her fists in anger at herself the women cursed that she wasn't sounding as strong as she should be.

"My name is of no importance my love, what is important now is that you know that soon we will be married and together we will love each other forever" the man's voice sounded lustful and possessive,

"Why? Why are you doing this to me! What do you want!"

"I simply want your love Chloe Valens, for the longest time now that's all I ever want" stepping out of the shadows Chloe could see that her captor was a young man around late twenties early thirties dark almost copper like skin, dark brown wavy hair combed back neat and prim, with the most darkest blue eyes that at first glance might be mistaken for black, had this been any other time Chloe might have looked at this man in a different light, however all she saw was her captor.

"I don't even know you!"

"No you don't but that will soon change my love, we will get married soon and I **will** have you" his dark blue eyes boring into Chloe's frighten yellow eyes, she couldn't help but instantly think of two people.

'Jay, Senel please help me!'

* * *

Me- hahah I'm so evil! A cliffhanger!

I wonder what's going to happen next!

Sorry it's so short...though

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the wait!

But I was busy with another and that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so….

But for the silent readers out there! This is for you!

Thank you for caring!

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be this hard! They had already traveled to two different towns and finally when they got a destination, they couldn't find the damn thing.

"Damn it all! We followed the right directions so why can't we find her?!" Senel screamed as Jay continued on in silence, normally he wouldn't be like this. Senel was the kind of guy whop kept to himself until he no longer could keep quiet; and even then he still didn't want to talk to anyone. The only reason he was acting like this was one and only one fact.

That Chloe was gone and that he couldn't find her. To make it worse was that the white haired boy knew that he loved the girl. Loved her like he never felt for any other girl; and she had been kidnapped from her own home. He couldn't fight the thoughts of what the female knight could be going through at this very moment. And that scared him more than he let on.

"Jay can't you do something?"

"What would you have me do Senel?"

"…I don't know"

"Then don't say I have to do anything until you know what I should do" the ninja's voice dark as ever. This wasn't getting them anywhere, as Senel set his green eyes to the mountains and the forest surrounding them he tried to calm his breath.

'Getting angry at Jay will no nothing for Chloe other than get me and Jay to hate each other all the more' yet no matter how he tried to think clearly the pain and fear for the girl kept making his heart race. How the other boy could keep calm was beyond Senel. Clenching his fists the white haired boy didn't realize a tiny ball of brown fur of an Oresoren appeared beside Jay until he started talking. H-how the hell?!

"Poppo!? H-how did you get here?!" shock present in Jay's calm voice, as he stared at the beaver that was indeed Poppo, all Oresoren were on the Legacy so none of them were suppose to be on Gadoria! So how could Poppo be here?!

"You were too depressed during your time with us Jay that you didn't even notice that we finally created a portal that allowed us off the Legacy" the Oresoren explained to the wide eyed boy

"A portal?! How?!"

"It's a really long story Jay, but I decided to come here and help you" referring to the way the boy was, and that all three Oresoren couldn't help the teen feel better. This was the only way to finally help.

"Poppo…you…"

"It's alright Jay! And besides I know where Chloe is!"

"Are you sure Poppo?" the purple eyed boy kneeled down to look the Oresoren in the eye

"I'm sure Jay! Chloe is IN the mountain near Shallow Sleep Forest!" the green clad Oresoren nodded his head vigorously

"Where is Shallow Sleep Forest?" Senel finally spoke up standing beside Jay, as he remained kneeling

"If you turn back it'll be not far, about some miles until you see a forest thicker than the Forest of No Return on the Legacy" Poppo answered his nose twitching

"T-Thicker than the Forest of No Return?!"

"Yes" there was no thing was there?! How could there be a forest bigger and more confusing that the one on the Legacy?! However as he tried pondering this Jay spoke up "How do you know this Poppo?"

"I'm not the only Oresoren on Gadoria Jay! Some of them came with me and we asked around and found that Chloe is indeed in that mountain!" the green clad beaver shook his hands staring up at Jay and Senel with pleading eyes to believe him.

"Alright Poppo thank you very much" Jay finally said smiling at the talking beaver patting his head, affectionately making Senel do a double take to make sure that the sixteen year old beside him was the Jay he knew.

"Don't worry Jay! I'm just glad I could help!"

"Thank you! You've helped me a lot and can I ask you to get beck home?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the others here, and if you go back to the Legacy then I know you'll be save" Jay said looking into the beaver's large black eyes.

"Well since you asked me like that then I can't say no huh?"

"Thank you again Poppo!" finally getting up he turned to Senel with stern purple eyes, clashing with strong green.

"Let's go"

"Yeah, thanks again Poppo" the Marine said turning towards the Oresoren who smiled in response and watched as the boys ran towards Chloe.

* * *

"P-please stop this…l-leave me alone!" Chloe pleaded as she pulled against her binds, ignoring the pain her wrist were enduring as the robes tore at her skin.

"Please don't struggle my love, your wrists will be ruined" walking over to the yellow eyed girl cupping her shin in his calloused hand forcing her eyes on him, "You are too beautiful to be ruined yet" automatically reading between the lines Chloe unconsciously shivered

"Let me go! Now!"

"No, not until our wedding" the man grinned showing off his pure white teeth, as he let go of the knights chin, only to caress her right cheek. Pulling her head away from the man's touch as if it burned her, Chloe snared

"Don't you dare touch me! You monster!"

"M-monster?! How dare you!" grabbing Chloe by her hair he forced her head back exposing her neck

"Ahh!"

"Don't you dare get me angry my love!" his voice thick with an unspoken promise as he laid his lips along the girls pale neck, causing untold fear to bubble within Chloe's heart. As she let out a whimper, her eyes tightly shut forcing the tears not to show themselves until the man pulled her head towards him, locking her eyes with his dark blue.

As if pondering what to do the man smirked, sending chills down Chloe's spine in unnerving terror clearly seeing the look in the man's eyes, as they traveled down her body.

"I have all the time in the world to do what I want with you my love, but…." grabbing he thigh apparently making Chloe gasp.

"S-Stop it please!!" she screamed as the man only laughed moving his hand up her thigh and over her tight stomach, her crystalline tears and quelled whimpers only making the man lust for more.

"You are mine" aiming his lips to steal a kiss from the princess she screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He screamed

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!" letting go of Chloe the man turned to see that a knife was deeply embedded within his right shoulder blade. Pulling it out he looked at the cave opening to see two shadows.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" screeching at the top of his lungs, Chloe forced her eyes open to see what was happening only to have her breath hitch in her throat.

"JAY, SENEL!!" they finally came for her.

* * *

If looks could kill then the man who held Jay's now bloody knife holding his wounded right shoulder would have died a life time of deaths filled to the brim with torture and nightmares. For both teens stared at the man with pure hatred and anger in their green and purple orbs.

"You bastards! I'll kill you both for interrupting me!"

"No, we'll be the ones to kill you for touching our woman!" the males screamed in unison as they ran towards the man, Senel unleashed his iron eres as Jay held the back using his own far ranged iron eres. However even though the man was wounded that didn't mean he would be an easy target. He was a user of crystal eres thus the beginning of the fight.

The name less man summoned all the elements he could against Senel aiming for Jay as well, using the golems that he created from the cave ground the attacked Senel as the man summoned fire base creatures to go after Jay. As he stood his ground trying to help the wound in his shoulder. Forgetting Chloe was in the corner little by little undoing her binds.

Silently but surly Chloe got hold of a jagged rock from the floor and sawed at the thick robes biting her lips as the rock slipped from the ropes occasionally and slit her wrists, spilling her blood making the rock harder to hold onto.

'I can't give up! Jay and Coolidge have come here for me! I refuse to be helpless!' she told herself as she got through one robe finally. Feeling the binds tear she pulled at them as they finally fell from her wrists. She was free! Seeing that no one was looking and too busy with the battle Chloe forced her legs to move and lifted herself off the floor to search for her sword. She would fight as well.

Noticing something was off about the situation Jay used his elemental attacked to make a path towards the man, through the fire based creatures only to sees that Chloe wasn't where she previously was. His purple eyes wide searching for the girl only to see her stumble along to her sword on the table to his right, knowing already what she was planning to do he knew she didn't have enough strength to even hold the weapon. Her fatigued figure was easily read by the way she walked, the dark rings under her eyes, her beyond pale face, but what shocked him the most were her hands. They were covered in her own blood as it over flowed from her wrists.

"Senel!" screaming to the boy, their eyes clashing in an instant and the white haired boy turned his attention to the girl only to see why the younger boy was so afraid. If they didn't do something Chloe wasn't going to survive with the amount of blood she was loosing and the weight loss and fatigue. They had to hurry!

Forcing his reserved strength Senel's fist started to glow a bright and blinding green as he destroyed two or three golems at a time, causing the man to freeze his healing, and watch in horror as his creations were being blown up taking this sign Jay fell to the ground and ran up a fire monster flipping in the air, casting a dark magic spell destroying the creatures in an instant. Landing on the ground Jay ran towards Senel and both obliterated the last golem, turning their attentions to Chloe.

"Chloe!" both the teens screamed as the girl reached her sword and raised it over her head at the man who was having trouble breathing, kneeling on the ground he hacked up blood spilling across the ground floor. Reaching for the sword Senel pulled the large weapon from the girl's loose hands before it hurt her more than the man, as Jay held Chloe from collapsing.

"Jay…Senel…y-you came" she made out

"Yes Chloe we came to get you" Jay smiled as the man forced himself up screaming

"W-what d-did you do t-to me?!" his ruby red blood aligning the sides of his mouth, clashing against his copper skin.

"Simple the knife I threw at you was covered in poison" the ninja's eyes cold and unfeeling

"This is where you die, bastard" Senel's own voice thick with hatred as the man looked at Chloe pleadingly

"P-please my love! H-help me!" reaching out towards Chloe both the male teens stepped in front of him, not allowing him to see the girl. He fell to the ground and died.

"Chloe hold on, we'll get you home!" Senel turned and kneeled down towards Chloe, only to see her face pale as a ghost. Cursing he turned to Jay "we have to get her out of here!"

"Hurry!" both the men lifted the girl's light form only to feel the ground shake vigorously, the cave walls crumpling around them fast and harsh.

"What the hell?!"

"Hurry into the cave! It's a cave in!" both ran deeper into the mountain nearly avoiding death. As the whole outer cave crumpled under the weight of the battle. Locking the three in as Chloe lay dieing.

* * *

Me- holy smokes! What's going to happen now?! I wonder!

Please read and review! And tell me what ya'll think again k?


	8. Chapter 8

I know a lot of people aren't reviewing

And I did say that I loved this story enough not to care

about the reviews but….I'm a writer who needs to know that people are reading!!

…Ahem sorry….on with the story ne?

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Senel cursed as the dust and rubble had finally settled and he could see his friends. Only to notice that they weren't out of the fight and had just gotten into the real trouble. Both the teen males were wounded from the tiring battle and nether of them were healers, having already used up most of their gels, Chloe lay on the floor her breathing shallow and irregular.

"Chloe! Chloe are you alright? Hey wake up! Chloe!" the white haired boy ran to the fallen girl, as she tried to control her breathing.

"Stop badgering her Senel! And help me!" the black haired boy ushered the older boy to help the girl lay her head on a rock as they looked at her hands. Only to grimace at the blood and tares

"Damn it! We have to close the wounds! The cuts aren't deep but there are too many of them that are already open if not infected!" Jay's voice quickly rising in terror as he looked for something around the cave floor to bind the wounds.

"Here use this" tearing a piece of his already torn pants, Senel took Chloe's wrists and tightly wrapped the cloth stopping mid way when he saw that the blood wouldn't stop and only soaked up the torn jean. "Damn it! It's not working Jay!"

"Continue! We have to stop the blood none the less" taking the other piece of the jean wrapping it around the girls right wrist.

"Se….J-ay…"

"Chloe you'll be alright we're here to save you! Just hold on!" Jay stopped and held the girl's wet brow, truly seeing how pale the seventeen really was. Her yellow eyes boring into his purple, and then turning to look into Senel's blue orbs.

"T-thank you…b-both of you…"

"Don't try to talk Chloe save your strength!" Senel tightly wrapping the jean onto the girl's wrists and reaching over to finish Jay's unfinished one.

"I-I knew…y-you'd come for me"

"Yes Chloe we're here, now rest we'll get you out of this" Jay sounded stern and assure, not allowing the knight to notice his hidden fears. Closing her dull eyes, Chloe's breathing remained irregular but to a slight normalcy. Her brow still hot and wet from sweat and exertion, her face seemed calmer.

"How are we going to get out of this one Jay? Chloe is weak from fatigue and blood loss, we're trapped behind a cave in in a land none of us other than Chloe knows, both you and me are weak from the fight, no gels, and no knowledge of what's ahead!" Senel screamed his blood boiling, how?! How the fuck were they going to get out?! It would take a fucking miracle for them to even see an even slight way out of this.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW ALRIGHT!!" Jay's anger finally released. For so long he's kept all his emotions during the whole ordeal inside, sealed away where he wouldn't let them out. However there was only so much Jay could take, and being yelled at angrily at a time like this, fully knowing already the consequences and the circumstances, wasn't going to make him calmer. "I don't have all the damn answers Senel! or do you think that?! Do you really think I have all the answers and that I could make everything alright?! I'm just a kid Damn it! I'm just as scared as you are!" the sixteen year old's dark large eyes, misty and for the first time Senel saw fear in them. An emotion he had thought the younger boy was incapable of feeling. Casting his eyes away, unable to look at them anymore Senel looked at Chloe sleeping calmly on the floor, her wrists bleeding ceasing little by little.

"…I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do anymore…"

"Me neither but putting your troubles on me isn't going to make things any better for any of us"

"I know that, it's just that Chloe was always the one I would tell my thoughts too, I would tell her my troubles, my fears, everything…"

"…I know"

"Huh? How?" now looking at the smaller boy, his blue eyes wide in shock and embarrassment.

"Chloe told me how you'd always tell her your problems…and how she would always listen and give advice when you needed it, in whatever form."

"B-but why did she tell you?"

"Because she had no one to listen to her" no longer looking at the older boy to see what face he was making now, Jay was staring at the fallen girl. Until he had a plan. "Help me lift her" he said suddenly

"H-Huh?"

"Help me lift Chloe farther into the cave, there might be a way out on the other side of this mountain" taking the unconscious knight's right side, as Senel took her left the two moved further back. Hoping that the small ninja was right.

* * *

"Hey Will shouldn't we do something other than sit here on our butts? It's been four days since Senel and Jay left to find Chloe and nothing" Moses groaned in annoyance from helping in the town and not seeing any action.

"We have no other choice Moses, this is all we can do"

"But can't we like…"

"Call the police or something?" Norma's bubbly voice interrupting the red bandit as she stood at the door biting into an apple. Receiving an odd look from the old man, "don't worry teach! I didn't steal this! I bought it!"

"Heh yeah right" Moses snickered

"What was that Red!"

"Once a theft always a theft!"

"For your information Red I've never stolen anything from you before!"

"Yet!" the two stood nose to nose, eyes piecing each other as Will sat at the desk rubbing the bridge of his nose, until Grune came in.

"Oh my! Everyone seems so energetic today!"

"G-Girl…"

"And where have you been today Grune?" Will asked the light teal haired woman, as she put a buddle of flowers in the vase on the window seal, arranging them as she would with the flowers in Will's garden.

"I was helping a nice elderly woman with her store and in return she let me pick some of her flowers!" smiling ever so kindly Grune turned to the others, as they just sighed.

"Oh my are you all alright?"

"We're fine G-Girl…"

"The questions is she?" Moses muttered under his breath, allowing only Norma who was close enough to hear.

"Ahem" coughing rather loudly gaining all eyes on him, Will continued " anyway way the point is that we wait here until Jay and Senel some back with Chloe"

"And if they don't?…"

"Red!"

"What? I know that's what everyone's thinking!" the bandit back talked looking at Will, the true fact was in deed the one worry on everyone's mind. What if they didn't come back?

"We'll give them two more days, if they're not back by then we'll go looking for them ourselves" the brown haired man's voice strong giving the final word as everyone nodded in agreement; while Grune softly hummed a song tending to the flowers.

* * *

"Alright set her down softly" Jay commanded as the two had finally found another cave further into the mountain, however this cave differed in the facts that this one was larger and more spacious and having a live waterfall, made the sight a most welcomed one.

"One of us will have to look for food while the other looks after Chloe" Jay said after some time, staring at the waterfall and back at the sleeping girl.

"I'll go look for food, you stay here keep your guard up but don't you dare do anything to Chloe while I'm gone!" Senel responded getting up and walking further into the mountain on the other side of the waterfall.

"Like I would ever do something that low!" Jay sneered glaring at the white haired boy's disappearing back, making sure Chloe was properly settled her head resting on a buddle of moss covered rocks Jay examined her wrists. "Good looks like the bleeding finally stopped" sighing he took out his knife and cut a piece of his own clothed and replaced the blood soaked jeans; tying the softer cloth tighter but not too tight. Placing the knights hands by her side, Jay let his gaze ride up her body to her pale face. Unconsciously brushing a piece of her black hair from her sticky face he felt her slightly move under him.

"Chloe!" seeing again the yellow orbs look straight up at him,

"J-Jay…where?"

"We're further in the mountain , right now Senel is looking for food, we're at a waterfall so if we follow the river we'll get out soon"

"R-Really?" the female sounded as she tried to sit up only to have the younger boy, push her down,

"You should rest until Senel comes back with the food, you need to save you energy"

"Thank you Jay but I can get up" smiling at the still rare worry laced in the young boy's voice Chloe pushed up from her elbows until she could sit up right again; ignoring the instant headache, pain in her stomach and wrists. "You both carried me here?"

"Yeah" nodding Jay saw from the corner of his eye, that a red blush appeared along the girl's cheeks

"W-was I…n-never mind" shaking her head she looked at the waterfall, avoiding the boy's looks and not seeing his smile. Silence quickly enveloped the two as they sat side by side, hearing nothing but the roaring growls of the waterfall crashing onto the cave ground, Chloe spoke up

"I'm sorry"

"Huh? For what?"

"For troubling you and Coolidge….I was so stupid I didn't even think anything would go wrong in Gadoria, my home so I let my guard down and this happens!" clenching her fists in anger Jay quickly held onto her releasing the fists automatically

"Don't! you'll reopen the cuts" he advised looking up from her hands to her face only to see that they were nose on nose. Purple on yellow. Blush on blush, time stood still as Jay stared openly into Chloe's searching eyes, looking deep into his soul; into his heart.

"Chloe…I l-l"

"AH! I told you not to get any ideas!" Senel's voice booming voice screamed from the other side of the large cave, instantly breaking the two from there spell.

"C-Coolidge!"

"Senel.."

"Damn it! Jay! I told you! I'm gone for a moment and you're.…you're…!" Senel glared at Jay as he took the boy from his collar, lifting off the floor

"Coolidge!" pushing herself off the floor Chloe collapsed.

"Chloe!" the two men yelled as they reached the girls side,

"C-Chloe I'm sorry! I won't get angry again!" Senel apologized as Chloe only smiled at him

"It's alright Coolidge, just don't rise your voice" she winced at the headache she was experiencing

"Don't worry I promise" lifting the girl up into her sitting position Senel gathered the food, as Jay used a bit of magic to start a fire. Thus starting their dinner, and onto sleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes gently Senel groggily looked for the sound that woke him from his slumber. Seeing that the ninja was still sleeping to his left propped up by the cave wall he turned to his right to see if Chloe was still sleeping. She was gone. Now up right Senel was about to scream for the girl until he heard a splash behind him, turning around expecting to see a monster. Only to find that there was no monster and Chloe; under the waterfall bathing.

The mist of the underground waterfall covered her body but still left many to be seen, her strong white arms, and long legs glistened under the light of the moon that peeked through the opening at the ceiling of the cave. With her eyes closed she danced under the glimmering dew drops, her midnight black hair dripping like diamonds crowning her head. Making her look breathtaking, like a fallen angel, a being untouchable. Chloe took a breath lifting her head towards the sky, letting the moon bath her in it's white arms, the cool water caressing her body cleaning her soul.

Not being in control of his body Senel let out a whisper "Chloe.." resulting in the girl flashing her eyes open, hiding herself in the water she opened her mouth about to yell, until Senel turned his head and blushed bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry Chloe! I-I didn't mean…I-uhh I'm sorry!" bowing Senel dropped onto the floor and closed his eyes, begging for sleep. As Chloe deeply blushed as well but refused to leave the covers of the water until she was sure she could hear Senel snoring again. Both unknowing the smirk on Jay's face.

Morning came and finally the three breathed large amounts of air as if they had never tasted the thing before. Smiling the three teens quickly found where they were and marched their way back to town, towards their long awaited reunion with their friends.

* * *

Me- Yay! Chloe didn't die yeah!

Oooohhhh Senel and Jay saw Chloe naked!! What's going to happen?! And is Senel and Jay going to tell Chloe how they feel? Who is she going to pick?

Find out in the next chapter! And be sure to

Read and review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright! It's the last chapter! And I thank you all so much for being with me during this journey!

And because I just wanted to finish this I did a double up-date!

I'm glad you all love Jay/Chloe/Senel just like me!

And so without further adieu!

Onto the 9th and final chapter!

* * *

"Oh C! your back thank goodness!" Norma exclaimed as she jumped onto the blue knight as the three walked through the door. Grune holding onto the girls as well as Moses and Will smiled at there friend finally back with them, Giet barked happily jumping onto the girls knocking them over.

"It's so good to see you again Chloe" Will smiled from his chair as the red bandit nodded on the bed, while Jay and Senel stood by the teacher getting healed.

"Thank you Will, everyone I'm so happy to be back!" the Gadorian princess beamed with a blush along her face, as Norma healed her with her crystal eres.

"But C what happened? You just disappeared and nothing! We were so worried!" the yellow clad girl's brown eyes looked into Chloe's sorrowful yellow eyes

"Forgive me Norma but I was kidnapped when I carelessly let my guard down…" looking away the group knew that the knight hated to admit such a weak fact, while she was suppose to be the symbol of strength and power.

"By who?" Moses asked without thinking, gaining everyone's glares, looking at them with a questionable look asking 'what did I say?' without so much as a word.

"A crazy man who said he was in love with me…he wanted me to love him back and forced me to marry him had Jay and Coolidge not come and save me" looking at the men who held her life in their hands, grateful and yet she smiled melancholy "thank you again…both of you" seeing this Grune took the girl

"It's alright Chloe dear, it wasn't your fault" smiled the light teal haired woman hugged the girl into her large bosom causing everyone to blush and look elsewhere.

"T-Thank you Grune…"

"Now that your healed and well, I think it would be best for you to tell the Valens House that your safe and sound now" Will advised as Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Not noticing the look in both Jay's and Senel's eyes.

"I'll do that now, and when I return please let me treat you to dinner in my castle"

"Yes! A feast!!" Moses responded automatically hugging his Giet as Norma danced happily around the room singing quite off pitch.

"We'll go with you" Jay say walking across the room towards the girl at the door, with Senel following close behind, both ignoring the looks they were receiving from the group

"It's alright the castle is close by, this time I won't let my guard down and we are in the town"

"I'm not going to take the change again" the ninja said protesting

"It's best you'd just stop right now Chloe, we're going with you" Senel said sternly as the younger boy, looking right into the girl's wide eyes.

Taking a sigh she agreed "alright…thank you" turning she opened the door as the boys followed closing the wooden door behind them. As the eyes of the group stared in awe, each one smiling at the new affection both boys had obtained during their trip, for the female knight. The only question was who was Chloe going to pick if she found out, if she didn't already know.

* * *

Later that night, the group sat at the large marble table filled to the brim with wondrous colors of foods. Large chickens and hams the size of Moses head, soups with such aromas that would send anyone to heaven, fruits and vegetables gathered together in sterling silver bowls that shown like the sun. Large tapestries embroidered with the Valens House crest cascaded over the large windows that stretched towards the high ceilings that seem to challenge the skies.

Giant beamers of pliant wood reached over the ceiling, casting fields of golden light holding over the dinning room as the group sat in awe and stupor. Although she was the only heir to the Valens name, it was still a rule for the Valens to dine with class, thus the reason everyone was dressed well and prim.

Norma dressed in a dress bright gold and orange, the dress sweeping along the ground covering her feet, falling over her bare shoulders, it's sleeves puffed but not in the way completely, her short brown hair held clips of gold tangled with yellow and orange beads. She was first to sit at the table,

Grune wore a dress similar to her own only this one made of pure emerald silk and teal cloth that matched her hair, making her eyes pop. She sitting on the right of Norma both the women smiled at each other and agreed that Chloe's servants had great taste in picking their clothes out for them.

Will wore a suit of brown, black and white, his suit blazer brown like his hair, slacks and shoes black like coal as his shirt white and ruffled. He sat on the right side of the grand table knowing that Senel and Jay would want to sit next to Chloe who would be seated at the head.

Moses refused to wear a suit but he agreed to wear a shirt, much to his horror and humiliation it was a ruffled white shirt similar to Will's contrasting his wild red hair and his bandit striped pants. Not very well with his prim black shoes ether. Finding one last chair on the right of Grune he made his way towards the woman when Will asked him to sit by him, seeing no other way around it the teen sat by the old man.

Senel wore a pure white suit with a tiny piece of sea blue cloth peering out of his left breast pocket of his blazer. Although his clothes consisted of white his shoes were like the other guys and were black like coal, his hair combed back and out of his face showing off his striking blue eyes and sharp features. Seeing a chair on the left of Moses or the right of Grune he choose to sit by Moses. Not wanting the motherly like woman to smother him in hugs and complements in front of Chloe.

Jay being foreign to such clothes was stiff like a board as he made his way to the only seat open, next to the teal haired woman he mentally sighed. He was dressed in a velvet deep purple suit that hid his legs and most of his feet being to big for him, his blazer a lighter shade of his favorite color as his ruffled shirt was a tinted lilac. His black hair tied in a ponytail in the back of his head, quite different for him from the usual position it was in on the side of his head.

Last to arrive was the lady of the House, Chloe. All eyes on her as the servants opened the door for her to reveal the seventeen year old in a flowing navy blue dress, its tail waves of dark indigo to light azure. Being sleeveless her white shoulders and arms shown like the moon, her short black hair hung from her face normally only to hold it back a little was a ribbon of deep purple just like the one she wore long ago. Her neck in a deep purple ribbon just the same she blushed deeply as she sat in her seat at the head of the table.

"Oh my gosh C! you look like a goddess!" Norma beamed as Grune wholehearted agreed much to the embarrassment of Chloe.

"I-It's nothing really…umm please eat in celebration!" the seventeen year old smiled up at everyone as they raised their cups and toasted. Finally starting the feast.

* * *

Soon everyone was drunk on joy and happiness no one noticed Chloe leave the room as Jay and Senel followed after, seeing as the girl was the one to call them out.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Senel asked once the three were outside on the court steps opening to the gardens, the flowers and fountains gleaming under the moon's light playing with the many shades of blue and silver.

Still with her back towards the men Chloe forced herself to speak, to give voice to the thoughts that plagued her during her kidnapping. Not being able to hold it in anymore than it has already has. "During my capturing I had some time to think about some things…."

"And those things would be?" Senel asked moving towards the side of the seventeen year old, as Jay stood where he stopped

"…Ah um"

"It's alright Chloe you don't have to say anymore, you'll tell us when your ready" Jay said gently as Chloe still remained with her back turned, she nodded and the ninja could tell that the girl was smiling in understanding. However Senel wasn't as content

"What is it that you wanted to say Chloe? You can tell me"

"Enough Senel! Chloe doesn't want to continue"

"I didn't ask you Jay!"

"I said back off her!" both the male teen glared at each other once more, anger and hatred for each other once again back and full on rage.

"Both of you stop!" Chloe said turning to look at the boys

"Shut up! What do you know?!" Senel yelled

"I know plenty or have you forgotten that's my job!"

"Oh right if that's true then why didn't you know that Chloe would be kidnapped?!" the white haired boy back talked

"Oh that's rich! I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Both of you stop it!"

"Why because you know it's true?!" now holding each other by the collar, ready to fight each other Chloe screamed

"STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS!" hitting the two boy's in the back of the heads with her fists causing them to fall to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Ugh"

"Stop it both of you! How can I love you both if you keep hating each other like this?!" widening her eyes in shock at what she just said Chloe turned around blushing madly. Not seeing Senel's green eyes and Jay's purple orbs wider in hope and wonder.

"D-did you just say you loved us both, Chloe?" the white haired Marine's voice thick with anticipation

"I-I don't know I mean I…when I was trapped all I could think of were you two….and even now I can't stop.." holding her heart close, Chloe shut her eyes and continued to talk with her back towards the boys.

"Chloe d-do you really mean this?" Jay couldn't help but smile at the older girl's head nodding

"I understand if neither of you feel…" not being able to finish her own sentence Senel wrapped his arms around Chloe's back as Jay held her waist, both holding the girl on for dear life.

"Chloe how could anyone not feel something towards you?" Senel stared longingly into Chloe's eyes as Jay interrupted by turning Chloe's head towards him and stealing the girl's lips. Right in front of Senel much to his enjoyment

"Jay!"

"Too slow Senel" grinning at the blushed face of Chloe, Jay let his purple eyes clash with the girl's yellow orbs.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it before Chloe but I love you" seeing the knights eyes widen and tears form Senel took over by yet again stealing Chloe's lips. Right in front of Jay.

"Senel!"

"Heh snooze you lose Jay!" forcing Chloe to look at him Senel smiled against his flushed face and admitted his heart.

"I'm sorry too Chloe for not seeing that all I truly loved was right beside me all this time, please forgive me...I love you"

"I…" not being able to decide Chloe turned her head down letting her bangs cover her face from the boy's stares.

"Chloe…" they said in unison until the girl turned her head up and stole kisses from both the teens, first from Jay and then from Senel. Much to her own enjoyment to see their face's flush deep crimson.

"That's what you get for stealing my kisses!" the black haired knight beamed as she held onto Senel and Jay holding them close to her, "This might not work out in the end for the three of us to feel this way but…" looking into the orbs of deep blue and mystifying purple Chloe continued "I want to know how to love you both, please" whispering the last part

"As long as you know what your heart wants Chloe, I don't mind" Jay smiled, and he really didn't as long as Chloe could love him it didn't matter to him that the girl also loved Senel. He would win her heart over one day.

"Jay…"

"Me neither, as long as you can love me Chloe, I won't lose" tightening his hold on Chloe he gave her a peck on her right cheek glaring at Jay. Feeling the younger boy tighten his grip on the girl, the ninja glared right back.

Neither of them were going to lose their woman. Their Chloe Valens.

* * *

Me- and it's OVER!!

Holy mother of Lorelei and Nerifes! It's finally over!! And I know it's a SUCKY ending but I didn't know how to end this as a threesome!

I didn't want Chloe having to pick ether of the two! So…this came to be the ending…

Please read and review one last time! Thank you all so much though!


End file.
